


Ice Time Save

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Series: Boyf Riends Drabbles! [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hockey Player! Michael, Ice Skater! Jeremy, M/M, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Michael had been pinning over the Curly haired Figure Skater for a long time. He always stayed after practice to watch him skate.Jeremy had been crushing on the Hokey Player that stayed to watch his practice for a while now. He even started going to practice two hours early to secretly watch the other teen practice. And now he was not going to have him stolen away before he could have him.





	Ice Time Save

Michael was one of the best forwards on his Hockey team, but after his morning practice, the ice was Zambonied and the Figure Skaters practiced on the ice. And ever since about a year ago, he’d stay to watch a single skater.

He didn’t know the curly haired boy’s name, but he was so entranced by him. His thin body curving in the spins, and the almost ballet like jumps were hypnotizing. He stayed as long as that teen was on the ice.

Jeremy had always seen the same Hockey player sitting in one of boxes when he practiced. He thought that the other’s fluffy hair was adorable, and his goofy grin was entrancing. He didn’t know the teen, but he always came two hours early so that he could secretly watch the morning practice, and he had to say he was really good.

One afternoon, just as Jeremy was finishing, he saw that boy being flirted at by some girls and he was not having it. Although he didn’t know the teen, he was _not_ going to let him be taken before he could have him at least once.

He marched off the ice- actually he just glided over to the box the teen was at and jumped over the side and pretty much into his lap- and said, “Hey, Babe! You stayed again, that’s so sweet.” Jeremy smiled, fluttering his eyes at the blushing teen. He gave a nudge and he teen played along, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist.

“Of course! I love watching you. It always turns me on when you wink at me from the ice.” The tan teen said, pecking Jeremy’s cheek, making him flush and giggle.

The two girls that where trying to get the glasses wearing teen’s number made faces of disgust before walking off. Jeremy turned to see the boy smiling at him.

“Thanks, I’m like super gay, and they thought I was tryin’ to be coy. You’re a lifesaver.” He said. “My name’s Michael Mell, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I’m Jeremy Heere. You know I didn’t do this for free, right?” Michael groaned, not expecting that. “Treat me to a lunch date and I’ll call it even.” Jeremy smiled when Michael kissed his cheek.

“Oh, definitely! I thought you were gonna charge me twenty or something. Man, I’m so glad. I’ve been pinnin’ over you for like a year.” Michael said, helping Jeremy stand and then standing himself. He grinned when he realized that even when Jeremy was in skates, he was still taller.

“Oh, I’ve been watching your practices ever since I noticed you watched the practice… You’re really good by the way.”

“Thanks, you’re really pretty when you skate.” Michael said mindlessly. “Oh! I mean, Uh—”

“It’s alright. Thank you. I’ll go get my shoes on and we can go to lunch if that’s okay?” Jeremy said, going back onto the ice so that he could get to his bag.

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a few. I gotta get my stuff into my car. I’ll meet you outside?” Michael asked, making Jeremy nod.

“It’s a date sir!” Jeremy laughed, skating away.

Michael totally didn’t stare at his ass as he glided across the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I did both Figure Skating and Hockey for a period of time in my life and I started Ice Skating for fun recently. I hope you enjoyed!! <3  
> zoiasks.tumblr.com


End file.
